Carpe Diem
Carpe Diem is a four part Wiki channel special movie event that stars July/August. About The movie focuses on a group of three best friends, Allie, Kyle, and Caspar. They all have been best friends since they were ten, and lived everyday as it was there last, living by the motto, Carpe Diem. Now, 7 years later, it is the summer before they are going to be seniors in high school. Allie has had a crush on Kyle since they were kids. But when he lets her down (unknowingly) really hard by saying he could never see himself and Allie as more then friends, that's when she breaks down. Caspar goes to comfort her, and they end up kissing. Now, Allie is confused about her feelings for the brothers, and Kyle starts coming around to her. Now, she has to spend her last summer break trying to figure out her feelings while enjoying her last summer break. Characters *'Allie Cooper (Portrayed By Ashley Kettle)' Allie is "the girl across the street". She is smart, extremely girly, and the bestest friend that the guys could ask for. She has the biggest crush on Kyle, and has since they were 10. She gets let down unknowingly, and Caspar is always there to help her. Now when she is stuck between the brothers, she has to try to make the right choices to make herself happy. *'Caspar King/Wells (Portrayed by Skylar Parker)' Caspar is the silent British boy, and he only has full blown conversations with Kyle and Allie. He is the second hand man, and seems to step in the shadows compared to his brother. He develops feelings for Allie, but knows he has to step aside for his brothers sake, but cant help himself. *'Kyle King/Wells (Portrayed by Marcus McCloud)' The louder, talkative boy of the two. Kyle is extremely oblivious when it comes to romance and relationships, and even though he is 17 years old, has never even looked at a girl in a romantic way. He likes to live by the motto Carpe Diem no matter what. *'Marty Grinwalls (Portrayed by Kyle Collins)' Marty is the school bully with a soft side. He acts really tough, and carries around a nerd that he "beats up" go prove it, but he's a softie and ultimately afraid if females. How of course, would never tell you that. He's a big buff looking guy, and is known for his bad grades and all black clothing. *'Paul McAndrews (Portrayed by Trey Cameron)' Paul is a really smart tech kid, and Marty's bully. He actively works his brain, and the only subject he is bad at is "lunch". He is ultimately afraid of Marty, but also considers him his closet friend. He wears a lot of overalls, and smiles and is always a happy and cheerful person. *'Adyson Montgomery (Portrayed by Christine Ryan)' Adyson is a party girl. She is into video games about war and violence, and doesn't like to be cooped up to long (unless it's in front of a game screen). She is a huge tomboy, but also a loyal friend. She has a boyfriend, Harley, who have been dating since they were three (you never see his face) *'Ginger Vargas (Portrayed by Sarahi Franklin)' Ginger is a shy, sweet girl. She is training to be a nurse when she is older, so is always overly conserved about her friends injuries. She has a small crush in Paul, but is really good at hiding it. She loves biology, and is a friend of life in general. *'Sabrina King/Wells (Portrayed by Sydney Alger)' Character Description: Sabrina is the biological older sister of Caspar, and the step-sister to Kyle. She is immature and childish, and still holds onto things from her childhood, but at the same time, she is very mature. She is on her college gymnastics team, but seems to be clumsy in other things. She is very good at romantic advice after spending 2 years trying to get her childhood crush and now fiance Bradley to ask her out. She often helps Allie and warns her to not hurt her brothers. *'Bradley Madison (Portrayed by Jasper Perry)' A retired drive through worker and now studying in college to become a doctor, Bradley is the fiance to Sabrina and good friend to the rest of the kids. He is smart, fun, happy, and an all around good person that nobody can possibly hate. Sabrina thinks that she was the one trying to woo him throughout their whole childhood, but he had a crush on her too. Category:Shows